


Not My Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, GAAY, Gay, M/M, Team Free Will, haha - Freeform, is that really their ship name?, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because people keep calling them Jared and Jensen, and expecting them to act, they know they're not at home. Nevermind that there are no hunters here, and nothing of the supernatural sorts - except for the bits of the show where Jared and Jensen apparently play Sam and Dean.</p>
<p>And, oh yes, apparently Dean's actor, Jensen, is married to the fake Cas here, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or an AU to The French Mistake episode based off a tumblr prompt I saw where instead of focusing on Jared and Gen's marrige, it's Jensen and Misha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23655) by a post i saw on tumblr. 



> it's kind of a bunch of fluff and drabble, and it's not too long. sorry.  
> it's a bit different from the episode in many ways, like, no one is questioning Jensen and Jared's friendship, and obviously, Gen isn't gonna be in here..
> 
> Also, don't read if you haven't watched The French Mistake yet, because a lot of it won't make any sense, and I'm changing a few minor things, and I'm not putting in the parts on them getting from one universe to the rest, so if you haven't seen the episode, you're kind of royally fucked.

Sam and Dean stood, both confused and intrigued, in what they'd been told was _Jensen_ 's house. Sam was biting his knuckle while Dean was looking around, curious as to who the actor who played him was like.

 

"Dean," Sam started. "What are we supposed to do?"

 

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean sighed. "But - what the hell?" Dean paused, leaning down to pick up a small, plastic, red and white toy truck that looked like it would be for a toddler to play with.

 

"Dean, _focus_." Sam stated, grabbing the small truck from his brothers hand and throwing it onto the couch, grabbing Dean by the shoulders. "We are stuck here right now."

 

"Yea, I get that, but we'll find a way-"

 

"Dean, you can't be certain." Sam shook his head, stepping away from his brother.

 

"Yes, I can. Sam, I know real danger." Dean started. "I know when I should be worried that we're completely screwed over, and right now, we're not. We'll get back home somehow."

 

"You can't know that, Dean." Sam sounded exhasperated. "Dean, we could-" he was cut off by the sound of a door opening and slamming shut in the house. They looked at each other as a set of footsteps neared them.

 

"Hey baby," a man with dark hair and a bouquet in his hands walked into the room, both the Winchester's mouths dropping. "I got you flowers."

 

" _Cas?!_ " Sam blurted out before he could think about it, despite the fact that the man's voice was nowhere near as deep as Castiel's voice.

 

"Ahh yes," the man's face went from happy and fond to annoyed in less than a second. "Because that _never_ gets old Jared." he shook his head before turning back to Dean, smile growing fond once more. "Anyway, how was your day baby?"

 

The room was quiet for a moment as Dean gaped at the man's resemblence to Castiel, before he realized he was being talked to - being called _baby_ and offered flowers by fake Cas. "Me?"

 

Fake Cas looked confused for a moment, slowly nodded as he lowered the flowers, blue eyes concerned as Dean turned to his brother.

 

"Dude," he looked at Sam, pointing to the man with the flowers. "I married fake Cas."

 

"Actually, it's Misha." the man stated, voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. "You know, just incase you didn't read the marrige liscence when you signed it."

 

"Oh my god," Dean stumbled back, leaning against the back of the couch. "I married a dude named Misha."

 

"Yea... Jensen, are you alright?" _Misha_ asked, walking past Sam to cup Dean's cheek as he put the flowers down.

 

"Tired... just..." Dean nodded, feeling odd being this close to the fake Cas, his blue eyes staring into Dean's.

 

"Okay." Fake Cas took the answer, pecking the side of Dean's mouth gently. "I'll go start on dinner. West is in his play room, why don't you go play with him?"

 

"Who?" Dean asked as _Misha_ walked away. The man gave a light laugh, turning to smile at Jensen.

 

"Oh, that's good." he smiled. "Like you'd forget our kid." and he was gone.

 

"Kid?" Dean looked to his brother. "I married fake Cas and had a kid with him - and named it _West_?"

 

"Apparently... let's go find him." Sam grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him from room to room, trying to find the playroom. They finally found it after a few minutes, entering a room with a bunch of toys, and a toddler with a head of blonde curls playing with a truck, making engine noises.

 

"West...?" Dean tried, and the little boy looked up, a goofy grin on his small mouth.

 

"Daddy." he smiled, dropping the truck to get up and rush over to Dean, who just stood there, a bit ashtonished as the kid ran over and hugged his legs. He looked at Sam in a panic, when _Misha_ finally entered the room.

 

"I just heated up some leftovers..." he trailed off, seeing West clinging to Dean's legs. He gave Dean a look, before kneeling down and beckoning the kid over. "Come on, Westie, let's go get washed up for dinner."

 

 

*

 

 

It was that night, and Dean found himself alone in the living room, _Misha_ having made Sam go back to Jared's house - and apparent wife and son - and _Misha_ had gone up to bed, giving Dean a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

 

Dean wasn't sure what exactly what he was supposed to do, because he didn't actually know any of these people, but Sam had told him to pretend to be Jensen until the next day, and they'd figure something out the next day. And being Jensen Ackles, meant that he had to go and sleep in the same bed as the fake Cas unless he wanted to raise suspicion.

 

He waited over an hour after the darker haired man had gone to bed before getting up and heading up the stairs, glancing in all the rooms as he tried to find the room he was supposed to be sleeping in - he knew which was the bathroom, and which was West's, but otherwise, he was lost.

 

He froze, pushing a door open slightly to see _Misha_ lying out on the bed, clad in a grey t-shirt under the covers, a light on by his bed, as he flipped through the pages of a book. He glanced up, feeling Dean's gaze on him. His brow furrowed.

 

"Is everything alright, baby?" he asked, shutting the book.

 

"Yea, fine. Everything's perfect." Dean forced a smile as he walked into the room, just kind of standing their until _Misha_ made to get up and he jumped. "I think I'm just gonna go for a quick shower, just.. um, you can go to sleep if you want." he nodded, opening the nearest drawer to him.

 

"Jensen, that's my underwear. What's wrong?" the dark haired man started to get out of the bed as Dean moved to the next dresser, opening it to find an array of pyjamas that looked like they could be his, so he grabbed some out. He jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Babe?"

 

"I'm fine, just tired. I think I might be coming down with something." Dean smiled at him, ducking out of his grip and rushing to the bathroom, shutting the door, chest heaving and heart pounding as he clicked the lock shut and went to turn the water on.

 

Half an hour later, he emerged from the bathroom, hair still slightly damp as he stepped into the dark bedroom. He let out a soft sigh of releif, walking over and climbing into the empty side of the bed, staying as close to the end as possible, with his back turned towards his - _Jensen's_ \- husband. He let his eyes fall shut, exhaustion clouding his mind as he started to doze off, when-

 

"Jensen?" _Misha's_ voice sounded, right in his ear, his back pressing to Dean's.

 

"Holy shit!" Dean cursed, jumping and falling from the bed. He paused for a moment, laying on the ground as _Misha_ tried to ask if he was alright. "Fine, I was just almost asleep and you scared me."

 

"Sorry."The man in the bed apologized as Dean got up, climbing back under the covers, laying on his stomach. "Is everything... alright?"

 

"Fine, I told you-"

 

"Are you sure?" _Misha_ asked, placing a hand on Dean's back, sending his heart racing through his chest. His fingers slowly started kneading at Dean's shoulders, and Dean sighed, relaxing into his touch slightly. "I mean, I've known you for a bit of time. I'd like to think I know you a kind of well."

 

"Just a tiring day." Dean assured him.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yea," Dean turned his head to meet blue eyes. "I'm positive."

 

"You sure?" _Misha_ pushed, fingers kneading at Dean's tense muscles. Then he pressed a kiss to Dean's neck, and Dean jerked away.

 

"Damn it, I said I was _fine_." He snapped.

 

"What the hell?" _Misha_ made a face. "I was just trying to make sure you're not upset at me."

 

"Well, pushing and prodding really isn't going to make it all better." Dean growled out.

 

"Well, if that's the way you're going to be..." the blue eyed man got up, walking to the closet and pulling a blanket down. He walked over and pulled the pillow from under Dean's head, and went and threw the two items into the hall. "Have fun sleeping on the couch."

 

"Fine." Dean stood, walking briskly past him. "I'll have a _blast_."

 

 

*

 

 

"I mean," Dean mused, eating a muffin as him and Sam walked across the set. "It's not _so_ bad here."

 

"What?" Sam gaped at his brother.

 

"Think about it, Sammy." Dean shrugged. "We don't have to hunt and risk our lives on a daily basis anymore, we always have a lot of food, monsters aren't terrorizing people-"

 

"It's because of that Misha guy." Sam cut Dean off. "You want to stay because of that Misha guy."

 

"The fake Cas guy?" Dean scoffed. "Sure, alright. No, I'm just saying-"

 

"That you like pretending Cas is in love with you." Sam paused. "Oh my god, Dean. Do you actually like Cas?"

 

"Well, of course I like him. We always hang out with him, I mean, imagine if I didn't like him." Dean forced out a laugh. "And plus, what if this Jensen guy comes back and his husband is mad at him? Don't you think I should do something about it for him?"

 

"No, Dean. I mean, you _like_ like Cas." Sam shook his head, smiling.

 

"No I don't Sam, that's disgusting." Dean made a face. "First of all, I'm not gay. Second of all, he's like a brother. That's gross."

 

"We still need to find a way home. I mean, just look at it this way, Dean." Sam paused for a second. "If there are a Jensen and Jared here, and we've taken their place, isn't it possible that they might have found their way into our world?"

 

"What do you-" Dean paused, eyes going wide. "No," he scoffed. "No, no. They haven't taken our place, that's stupid. They wouldn't make it five minutes, nevermind the rest of their lives."

 

"Exactly." Sam nodded. "So we need to find a way home and-" Sam cut himself off with a laugh. "Imagine how Cas is reacting to Jensen, who thinks they're married."

 

Dean looked at him for a moment before starting to walk again. "We need to get home."

 

 

*

 

 

They'd done it. They were home.

 

They were home, and in some cheap motel that Cas had zapped them to in order to keep them from harms way, and Dean hadn't even realized that he was bleeding from his forehead.

 

"So what was it like when we were gone?" Dean asked, going through his bag and pulling out his gun, glad to have it back in his hand.

 

"The men from the universe you two were in were here, insisting that they must have been going crazy, considering when they showed up here, Balthazar pinned them both to the walls and started questioning them on who they were." Cas nodded. "He told me not to go near them, because it would apparently bother you, Dean?"

 

Dean froze where he was, putting the gun down and sitting on the foot of the bed. "Why would that bother me?" he scoffed, feeling his brothers gaze on him.

 

"I don't - you're bleeding." Cas stated, and Dean reached a hand up to his face to feel the stickiness of his blood covering his forehead. He just shrugged it off, keeping his eyes on Cas.

 

"Yea, I'm fine."

 

"I think I'm gonna go for a shower..." Sam statted, awkwardly backing out of the room as the hunter and the angel stared each other down. The bathroom door shut, and Cas narrowed his eyes on Dean slightly.

 

"Here." he walked over, kneeling in front of Dean so that there were eye to eye, pressing his fingers to his forehead, and the slight burning disappeared. "Better?"

 

"Um." Dean cleared his throat, turning his face. "Yea, thanks. I think I'm just going to... um... go to sleep now?"

 

"Alright." Cas stood up as Dean shuffled back in the bed, resting his head on the pillows. "I'll stay here and keep an eye out."

 

"Okay," Dean yawned. "Night Cas."

 

"Goodnight Dean." Cas said, voice sounding almost warm as Dean slowly drifted off to sleep, not feeling that the angel was gazing at him and not out the window.

 

 

Meanwhile, Jensen was trying frantically to explain to his husband that he'd been trapped in a universe where he _was_ Dean, and the actual Dean must have been here pretending to be him, because he'd never be that rude to Misha. Misha just told him to grow up and apologize like a fucking man.


End file.
